Strange Ideas
by Rachel-DI
Summary: Pete comes by to visit after Clark's father passes away. He finally meets the cousin Chloe has talked about, and he notices the obvious chemistry between Clark and Lois.


Clark was coming downstairs; he had just woken up. It had been a night filled with restless dreams about his father, like most of the nights lately. He sighed.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he, surprised, saw his Mom sitting at the couch, watching a video.

A video of the three of them, in happier times.

"Mom, you shouldn't be---"

"Shh..." said Martha, pointing to the screen.

Clark felt a knot in his throat when he saw his father.

He sat beside Mrs. Kent, who looked at him and smiled sadly.

But Clark was looking straight to the screen.

After a fit of denial and anger, he had finally managed to say goodbye. But he couldn't help but feeling a burning in the eyes when he saw his father telling Martha to turn the camera off, laughing and saying the camera made him look fatter.

He frowned as he watched himself with ten years old running away from Mr. Kent, who uselessly tried to catch Clark.

"That was a funny day..." said Martha, turning the video off. "I remember that you ended up above the roof after that, and the running game turned into Hide-and-Seek when we couldn't find you."

Clark laughed a bit.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a second.

"I can't believe it has been a month." she said, carefully.

"Me neither... it seemed like yesterday when we were discussing about me playing football..." Martha nodded. "It's just... it's... unbelievable."

"I know." she said, sadly.

Mother and son faced each other for a second. He saw tears on her eyes. Clark then hugged her, trying to confort her and himself, at the same time.

"I miss him..." said Martha, wailful.

"Me too." answered Clark.

Martha didn't notice anything, but Clark heard an extremely low sniff behind them. He turned around.

"Lois?"

They stood up to see the young woman standing at the door of the living room, seeming a bit lost.

"Hey." she said, a bit hesitant. It was weird to see her in that way.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Clark strangely.

"I... just got in." she explained, still at the door. "I'm sorry to appear like that, I can stop by later if you guys are---"

"No, it's okay, dear." said Mrs. Kent. "We were just..."

"Watching a video." she said. "Yeah, I... kinda saw a bit."

Clark wondered if she had heard about him ending up above the roof. If she did, she didn't say a word. Thankfully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I stopped by to see our new senator, of course," said Lois, smiling, back to her normal. Mrs. Kent smiled. "But I... well, I also wanted to check up on you guys... how... how have you been?"

"Fine, in spite of everything..." said Martha. "Thank you for worrying about us, Lois."

"So you do care about us." said Clark. Lois glared at him.

"Yeah, there's nothing I can do about it." she said, looking straight at him. She turned to Mrs. Kent. "No offense, Mrs. Kent." Martha smiled.

"None taken, dear." she answered. "If you kids excuse me, I've got to go to get dressed to work." She was still in her robes. Martha climbed up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," they said together.

They stood a Moment in silence. Lois looked at Clark strangely.

"What?" he asked, unconfortable.

"You okay?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah, I... I mean, it has only been a month... it still hurts, but... I am fine." Lois nodded. It was Clark's turn to look at her strangely. "What about you?"

She seemed taken aback. "What about me?"

"Are you okay? I mean, everyone asked about us, and no one bothered to ask how you're feeling."

"I'm used to it." she said, the walls of protection around her more clear than ever. Seeing that Clark noticed her brief answer, she continued. "It's not like the first time I lose someone in my life, Clark. After a while, you do get used to it."

"It doesn't mean you can't feel sad about it." said Clark, a bit exasperated.

"You might be a butter, but I'm not!" Clark faced Lois carefully. She contracted her shoulders, noticing that Clark was seeing through her.

"You mean you didn't even feel sad about it?" asked Clark, hurt. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Smallville, what kind of human being I would be if I've never feel sad?"

"Well, I haven't seen you cry yet, not even once!" argued Clark.

"Just because I don't do it in front of everyone, doesn't mean I don't cry! It's just... I just hate it. I hate it, okay, I hate to cry. I hate to feel... vulnerable." Lois seemed a bit embarrassed for letting it slip. She shook her head. "Oh, just forget I told you this. I don't even know why I did it." It was not the first time she opened up to him without noticing to. Clark smiled. "And what the hell are you smiling at?" she asked, bothered.

"Nothing. Just... it's quite nice to know I can break your walls and see what was actually inside of you and make you talk to me."

Lois frowned.

"I don't have walls." she denied quickly.

"We all have, Lois." said Clark.

It was true. She did have walls around her. And she usually surprised herself having heart-to-heart conversations with Clark, then she cut him off, before he could go even deeper and see too much of her inside.

But of course, an alien spaceship would fall from the sky before she admit that to him.

Although... a spaceship had fallen from the sky once---

The point was, she wouldn't admit it. Never.

"Do you trust me?"

Lois raised her eyebrows. It was a weird question to ask.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Lois bit her lip.

"Yes."

Clark smiled.

"There you go, there's no reason in trying to keep your feelings inside, Lois. You can talk to me, you know that."

She frowned. Besides seeing through her, the Farm Boy did have the power to let her speechless. He really surprised her sometimes.

"Thanks. I..." she seriously thought about the sentence before saying it out loud. "I just never had somebody who I could... open up with and... have some heart-to-heart conversations like I sometimes have with you."

She felt incredibly silly. She could kill the Farm Boy for letting her so unguard.

Clark smiled.

"Without noticing." he said.

Lois smiled too.

"Yeah. Well, I... thanks." She laughed a bit and shook her head. "I came here to confort you guys, but it was the other way around."

"That's what friends do." he said.

"I guess it is." They faced each other for a Moment. Lois raised her eyebrows. "Geez, Smallville, we're freaking close to the nostalgic."

"It's a good thing to do sometimes." said Clark. Lois rolled her eyes.

"You can't stop, can you?" she teased. They smiled.

They heard Mrs. Kent coming downstairs.

"I'm going to work." she said, wearing a black social dress.

"You look good as a senator, Mrs. Kent." said Lois, smiling.

"It's not very much like me, but yes, I guess I do." She laughed a bit. Clark and Lois joined her. "I have to go. You two take care. I'll be back by night." She hugged Clark and Lois and left, with her keys and some folders.

Lois walked toward the kitched cabinets and started to make some coffee. Clark raised his eyebrows.

"You are at home, aren't you?" he said, watching her grabbing a cup like if she was at her own house.

"As a matter of fact, I am." she said.

"Good to know." smiled Clark.

"Besides, I know where all the things are, and I know where you hide the creams to put in the coffee." Clark looked surprised. Lois looked at him. "Well, you're not very bright, you know?"

"Oh, shut up." he said. But he was grinning.

It was good to argue and bicker with Lois. It felt so... normal. And somehow, conforting.

They heard knocks on the door.

Clark frowned.

"Who could it be?" asked Clark.

"Have no idea. But if you open the door, you might find out." she teased. Clark rolled his eyes and walked to the doorway.

He opened it and he saw a black man, with a bright and big smile on his face.

"Pete!!!" exclaiming Clark, pulling him to a hug.

"Wow!" Pete said, laughing. "Easy there, superboy!"

"Oh my God, what are you doing here? Just---come in!"

Pete smiled and entered at the house, while Clark closed the door behind them.

"What made you-- are you back, are you---"

"No, I just stopped by for a visit." he said, serious now. "I.. I heard about your father, Clark." Clark's smile faded away. "I just...I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah." he said.

"I was so happy when I heard he was running for senate... and then..." he shook his head, sad. "It seemed some sort of lie or joke." Pete watched Clark. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I... it still hurts, not seeing him everyday... but at first, was harder, so, I'm okay..."

"I cannot believe it. He was always strong and healthy, and---"

"He had those heart problems..."

"Yeah, but he had heart-attacks before, hadn't he? And he survived..." said Pete, carefully. Clark had to tell him the whole story.

"I'll tell you what happened. It has to do with Jor-El..." whispered Clark. Pete widened his eyes, a bit worried. "But not now, because I have uh... another... uh... visit here."

"Oh, you're with someone, I'm sorry..."

"I---"

"Hey Smallville, have you died trying to open the door?" they heard a woman voice say. Pete widened his eyes.

"A visit?" he smiled. Clark rolled his eyes.

"It's just---"

"So you have finally moved on!" he said. "Got over Lana and got yourself a girlfriend!"

Clark felt slightly embarrassed.

"What? God, no, the day I become Smallville's girlfriend, men will be able to fly." Lois had walked in.

Pete tightened up his lips, trying not to laugh.

"So, you're over Lana or not?" Pete asked Clark.

"Well, I guess I can say I am." said Clark, smiling a bit. Lois watched him with interest.

"Good, I've always thought she wasn't good for your health." said Pete, smiling.

"Funny." said Lois. "I've always thought the same thing." Lois offered her hand to Pete. "Lois Lane."

"Pete Ross." They shook hands.

"Oh, so you're 'the wonderful cousin that came to Smallville' Chloe talks so much about!" said Pete.

"You have been talking to Chloe?" asked Clark, stunned. Pete opened his mouth to answer, but Lois cut them off.

"You know Chloe?" asked Lois.

"Yeah, I was---" he started, but Lois cut him off again.

"Oh, I think she has talked about you too."

"Really? What did she say?"

"I can't remember now. But I'm sure it wasn't anything really bad or embarrassed, or I certainly would remember."

Pete raised his eyebrows and Clark rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen." he said. "Hey, Pete, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, water would be great, thanks." he said.

"Oh, you all from Smallville, you're so... abstinent." complained Lois. "You guys never drink, do you?"

"It's 10 o'clock of the morning, Lois." said Clark, filling a glass with water.

"So?" she said, shrugging. Pete laughed.

"So Pete, what have you been doing?" asked Clark.

"Nothing marvelous. I'm still living at Wichita with Mom. I'm working at a video store." said Pete, drinking the water. "What about you?"

"Nothing turbulent." said Clark.

"Kidding?" asked Lois, facing Clark incredulous. "Last year was more than turbulent! The meteor-freaks were all over the place. I got myself in danger hundreds of times!"

"Well spotted. You GOT yourself in danger." teased Clark. Lois punched him.

"So did you."

"But I always managed to get myself out of it." answered Clark. "And you had to wait for me to save the day."

"Oh, shut up, Farm Boy."

"If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now." continued Clark.

"Not true. I would have got myself out of trouble even if you hadn't showed up playing the hero."

"Oh yeah? What about that time when you were paralized and Geoff was trying to kill you and left you underwater?"

"I would have snapped out of it, allright, Skippy?" she said, sticking up her nose.

"I remember you thanked me for that."

"So what??" she said, challenging. Clark opened his mouth to reply.

"Well, looks like you had a hell of a year." said Pete, cutting them off. Clark shook his head to make himself stop.

"Yeah. But I spent a lot of the time here in the farm helping out." he said.

"Pure action," commented Lois, opening the refrigerator and grabbing a little piece of chocolate cake.

"I was talking to Pete." said Clark, annoyed. When he saw the chocolate cake, he protested. "Hey! I was saving that piece for me! I haven't eaten it yet!"

"Your loss." she said, grabbing a fork and starting to eat it. "Hmmm, this tastes wonderful."

Clark rolled his eyes and breathed deeply not to say anything. Pete smiled.

"Well, Pete, as I was saying before an annoying woman interrupted me..." Lois started to punch him continually. "I have been spending a lot of time here in the farm."

"Aren't you studying?" asked Pete.

"I was, but I stopped this semester, after Dad ... died." Lois stopped to punch him.

"Yeah." said Pete, unconfortable. "I'm really sorry, Clark."

"It's okay. It was hard on the beginning, but I have finally managed to say goodbye." he said, forgetting for a second that Lois was there. She touched his arm and squeezed it, in a conforting gesture. Clark covered her hand with his.

Pete raised his eyebrows, finding amazing that two people that bickered that much could share such warm Moments. He smiled, seeing the walls around them coming down. They both seemed unaware of that. Until they saw Pete staring at their hands. They let go quickly, seeming caught in the act. Pete restrained a laugh.

"So, how's your Mom?" he asked.

"She's fine. She took Dad 's place as a senator." said Clark, still looking unconfortable.

"Yeah, I heard about that! How is she doing?"

"Pretty well---" started Clark.

"She is good at it." said Lois. Both men looked at her. "Well, she is!"

"Yeah, I guess." said Clark. "But she will never admit it."

"Reminds me of someone." teased Lois, impaling him with the fork.

Pete laughed. The walls were up again.

"Ow!" Clark raised one hand to threw a piece of cake on her face.

"Don't you dare, Kent." she grabbed his hand on the air, stopping him. Clark could have thrown it anyway, but he smiled and didn't; instead he held her arm threateningly. "You'll pay for trying it."

"Okay, kids, stop before somebody get hurt." said Pete, raising his eyebrows so Clark. He let go of her arm.

"Yeah, you're right." she said. "Excuse me." She grabbed the piece of cake from Clark's hand. "I'll have this, Smallville."

"Skippy, Kent, Smallville, Farm Boy..." said Pete, looking at Clark. "Nice nicknames." he mocked.

"I agree." said Lois, raising one finger and finishing her cake. Pete laughed. Clark shook his head.

"I can't make her stop."

"You never call him by his name?" Pete asked Lois.

"Sometimes." she answered, with her mouth full.

"Almost never." said Clark. They faced each other teasingly. Pete looked from one to another, with a smirk across his face. Lois put the dish down on the sink, smiled curtly at them and started to leave.

When she was at the door, she turned to Clark. "I'll kick your ass later."

"I'd like to see you try." he teased. Lois smiled and left. Clark grinned after her, shaking his head.

Pete watched him carefully.

"So, things with you and Lana are finally over?"

Clark looked at him strangely, surprised by the sudden question.

"Yeah. We just... we just fell apart." Clark answered, serious. "Now I can tell you what happened on the day that Dad died."

"Allright."

Pete sat on the table as Clark checked around with his X-Ray to see if Lois was still around or not. She wasn't.

"Allright. Me and Lana, we weren't very... uh... well." started Clark. "Months earlier, a spaceship landed on one of the fields and another meteorshower happened."

"Oh my God." said Pete, shocked.

"Yeah. And a couple from Krypton got out of the ship. They were looking for me. They wanted to destroy me. We were at the Luthor mansion and Lana was there too, she had said she knew where Kal-El was."

"Did she know---"

"No. She only told them that to make them let go of Lois's neck. Then she took them to Luthor mansion. And they tried to kill Lana. I arrived there, she was knocked out. I locked them in a meteor rock and saved her. Because of that, I didn't make it in time to a meeting with Jor-El. So he took away my powers."

"Wow. Sorry, man."

"It wasn't bad, by then. It was quite nice to feel like anyone else." Pete smiled simpathetically. "Then I went to talk with Lana in the hospital. I told her that would be no more secrets, no more lies. Then we started to date again. And we... uh..." Clark made an embarrassed face. Pete raised his eyebrows. "We went to uh, the next level." Pete laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then I got my powers back. And then I started to be all misterious again, and she noticed. And I was afraid to... uh... touch her again."

"I see."

"Because I didn't know what might happen when... you know."

"Yes." Pete seemed to be struggling a smile.

"Well, then things started to cool down. Chloe was always telling me to tell her my secret. So I decided to tell her."

"That was a big step man. Did you?"

"I did. And I asked her to marry me." Pete opened his mouth, shocked.

"That was a HUGE step! Geez, what did she say??"

"I told her to think about it. Then she said yes." he smiled.

"Wow."

"We were really happy, things were great. But then, after my father won the election, Lex called Lana and she went to his house. You know Dad was running against Lex, right?"  
"Yeah."

"Then... I don't know, I think they had a fight and he chased her on the route 41. There was an accident." He gulped. "I didn't make it."

"What does that mean?" asked Pete, worried.

"She died." said Clark.

"But... what... she's alive, Clark!"

"I know. And that's because I went to Jor-El, begging for a second chance. He told me there was one way, but he also told me the universe always finds a balance. Then I went back in time."

Pete was stunned and fascinated.

"Wow, Clark, that's... wow."

"Yeah. I went back to the Moment before I told Lana my secret. She arrived at my loft and she asked what was the 'cold day I'll never forget' thing that I have said to her. Then I realized, Pete. If I told her my secret again, she would die. If I didn't tell her, we could never be together. So I didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, man."

"Then well, I told Chloe about going back in time---"

"Wait. Does Chloe knows your secret?" Pete asked, surprised.

"She kind of found out." said Clark, shrugging. "Then I told her everything. She has been helping me a lot."

"That's Chloe." smiled Pete.

"Yeah. And then, well, I asked her to stay with Lana, to stop destiny to get a second chance. Then we were at the election party. We saw on the TV that Dad had just been elected. Then I realized something. Before I went back in time, Lois had come down announcing it. Not the TV."

"Oh no."

"I ran upstairs to her apartment and I found her lying on the wet floor, unconscious, with a toaster next to her."

"Geez, that's creepy."

"I know. I almost fell down myself. I took her in my arms right when the toaster eletrocuted the floor. Of course I didn't feel a thing, but Lois could have died that time." He made a pause. "Then I called the paramedics and they took her off to the hospital – of course, not without a little fight, after all, she's Lois..." Pete smiled. "But then Chloe came to tell me she couldn't find Lana. I ran to the route 41 and I grabbed the bus that hit her car at the first time. So she didn't get hurt."

"Good."

"Then it was okay, I thought my job was done. Then I didn't see my Dad . Me and Mom went to the farm, and Dad was there. He seemed nervous. Suddenly, he... he fell down the floor... we... we ran to him, and... and he looked up at me and smiled one last time before... he died in my arms, Pete." Pete saw Clark's eyes getting wet.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry."

They hugged.

"Yeah."

"But wait... you saved Lana... then Lois almost died. You saved her too. You're saying that---"

"Jor-El unconsciously made me choose between Lana and my father." said Clark, angry. "If I knew what was going to happen, I never would have been able to choose between them! But Jor-El made me choose Lana. And Lois." Pete faced him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so glad they're okay, but... I just... I just wish none of that had happened. I wish Dad was here." He sighed. Pete patted his back. They stood in silence for a second.

"Have you been keeping an eye on Lex?" asked Pete, hesitantly.

"Yes." said Clark, serious. "I finally found out I can't really trust him."

Pete nodded.

"I know how much his friendship meant to you."

"Yours meant more." said Clark, smiling. Pete smiled too. "You really didn't have to left, Pete. We all missed you."

"Yeah. But it's something I have to do. And I still think I'm not that ready to be around you keeping your secret, Clark. You know I would never tell anybody, but, it's just---"

"I know. After everything that happened, I can understand your point." said Clark. "You're still going back to Wichita?"

"Yes."

"I'm sad about that, but I respect your decision."

"Thank you." said Pete. They heard a noice ouside the door. "What was that?

"Shelby, probably." Pete looked at Clark strangely. "My dog."

"Oh." said Pete.

"You know," started Clark. "This entire time, I was... I was worried about Lionel, but..." He made a pause.

"But you think Lex is the one you have to worry about." said Pete.

"Yes." Clark was very serious. Clark filled a glass with water for himself and started to drink it. "Can we... can we change the subject?"

"Of course." said Pete, understanding. He smiled. He would took advantage of Clark's request.

"So?" Pete asked smirking, watching Clark carefully. "Since when exactly do you have the hots for Chloe's cousin?"

Clark nearly dropped his glass and almost spat water on Pete.

Not THAT subject.

"Come on, Clark. You wanted to change the subject." said Pete, still grinning. "Answer me."

He really didn't know what to say.

"She's... not---"

"Hot? Oh, yes she is." Clark gulped. He laughed at Clark's embarrassment.

"But I do NOT have _the hots_ for her."

"Denial." he said, smiling knowingly. "Typical."

"I'm not denying anything because there isn't anything to deny, and even if there was, I would be denying it anyway, but there isn't." said Clark, quickly. Pete raised his eyebrows at Clark's confusion.

"Oh, come on, Clark, you lived with her in the same house and you'll tell me that you've never noticed her? I think you should consider to buy yourself a pair of eyeglasses." He laughed.

"I don't actually look good with eyeglasses. Besides, I don't need them, because I'm not blind."

"Of course not." said Pete. "Just shortsighted."

He laughed as Clark opened his mouth in protest.

"I'm not."

"Come on, Clark, I'm sure the idea has already passed by your mind."

"First, what idea? And second, no it hasn't." said Clark, crossing his arms.

"So you do know which idea is." smirked Pete.

"Hey, stop with that, allright? God, there's nothing between me and Lois!"

"I'm not saying it has." explained Pete. "I'm saying it could have."

Clark faced him like he was the most absurd person in the world.

"No! Oh my God, why people keep thinking that??" he asked, disturbed.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." It wasn't a question. Clark sighed. "Whom else?" asked Pete.

"I don't know... just... people."

"Clark..."

"Oh, allright. Chloe is going crazy talking about it deliriously excited all the time, no matter how hard I try to---"

"Deny it." completed Pete. Clark glared at him.

"Lana was jealous of her, and---"

"Lana was jealous of her?"

"Yeah, a bit. When we bickered in front of her, she always looked at me in an annoyed way."

"In a 'stop-bickering-with-her-and-give-me-some-attention' way?" asked Pete, laughing.

"Sort of." said Clark, unconfortable. "And believe or not, my own parents thought so."

"Oh, I do believe." said Pete. "What did they say?"

"My Dad said that you always tease the ones you like---

"He was a wise man." said Pete. Clark looked at him upset.

"Don't mock him."

"I'm not mocking, Clark."

He wasn't. Clark gulped.

"And my Mom keeps giving us strange and knowingly looks everytime we are bickering, or arguing, or discussing, or---"

"Flirting." completed Pete. Clark gasped.

"What???"

"Oh, I noticed a lot of flirting back there when she was here." smiled Pete.

"No, you didn't. Because there wasn't any."

"Clark, there's a difference between fighting and bickering. Bickering consist in teasing and arguing continually without knowing exactly why." Clark opened his mouth to reply. "Am I right? Do you tease her and argue with her for silly things without knowing why?"

"Sometimes." Clark answered, low.

Pete grinned.

"And another composition is flirting, that comes along with the tease and the arguments."

"It does not---"

"Clark, have you ever caught you two smiling widely at each other?" He didn't answered. "Or you find yourself extremely close to her, which is followed by your stomach doing a weird somersault?"

Clark looked down, frowing.

_Shit._

He did have.

"I'll take that as a yes." smiled Pete. "How did Chloe react to this?"

"There's nothing to react about---" started Clark, in denial again.

"Stop denying it, if you can fool yourself with that, fine, but it won't work for me." Clark looked at Pete. "Just answer the question."

"She has been over me for ages." Clark said.

"Hmm. Interesting." said Pete. It was Clark's turn to smile.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" he asked.

"Maybe they're still buried inside me somewhere. But we're talking about you." Clark looked up. "So, what do you think about her?"

"Lois?" Pete rolled his eyes.

"No, Clark, Madonna." he mocked.

"Well, I... honestly?" he said. Pete nodded. "She's stuck up, rude, self-sufficient, too independent for her own good, and sometimes, I can't stand her." he finished. Pete laughed loudly. "But she's... a great friend. She's really nice when she wants to be. She's always there for you when you need her, and even when you don't, which is really boring sometimes. She's decided, she knows what she wants and she goes for it. And I've got to say, besides the meteor-freaks, she really CAN take care of herself. She knows Kung Fu." Pete raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"Strong, hot and dangerous. These types are the best." he said, smirking.

Pete was dying to get a confession from him, Clark noticed. But he wouldn't.

Because there wasn't anything to confess, right?

"But most of the time, she's busy annoying me."

Pete laughed again.

"The best ones always start that way, my friend."

Clark seemed taken aback by the sentence. He felt his stomach jump.

"What?" asked Pete, seeing Clark's disturbed expression.

"Nothing, it's just... that's what Lana told me once."

"Really? When?"

"We were down the caves, and she implied.. you know."

"Well, Lana's smart, after all." said Pete.

"No, she is crazy, Mom is crazy, Chloe's crazy, you're crazy, everybody is crazy."

Pete smiled.

"Yeah, it's easier to say that you're right and everyone else is crazy." he said. Clark shook his head. "Clark---"

"Stop, Pete, okay, just... just stop!" he said. He was sick of all that. Nothing was happening, nothing would happen, so why everybody had to insist... and why the hell his heart was beating fast and he was so disturbed? "Look, I... I don't... I'm not... I just, you all have to stop with that, you're driving me crazy---"

"No, dude." said Pete. "She is driving you crazy." Clark sighed.

"Pete, stop, I'm... I'm serious. All of you talking about it over and over, it's just... it's taking me to a place that... that I'm not sure I'm ready to go."

Pete smiled simpathetically.

"I understand. Sorry, man." Clark nodded. Pete looked at the watch on the wall. "Oh, I gotta go. I have to stop by Metropolis to say hi to Chloe. She'll kill me if she knows I was here and didn't stop by to see her." Clark smiled, his insides calming down. "She's working at the Daily Planet, isn't she?"

"Yes." answered Clark.

"I'm glad. That's what she has always wanted."

"She deserves it."

"Totally."

The two friends smiled at each other. They walked toward the front door. Pete opened it and turned around.

"Clark? Can I give you one last advice?"

Clark frowned.

"It depends..."

"Well, I'll give it anyway." Clark laughed a bit. "Look, I just want to say if you try something with Lois---" Clark opened his mouth. Pete continued quickly. "Don't make a mess of things, allright? Be honest with her. I think she deserves it."

Clark opened his eyes.

"You don't even know her." he said.

"It's just a guess." smiled Pete. "I think you screw it up with Lana because---"

"Pete, I screw it up with Lana because I wasn't honest with her." said Clark. "I know, you don't have to tell me that."

"I have another teory." said Pete. "You could have been honest with Lana."

"She would have died, Pete."

"No, she wouldn't. Me and Chloe, we know, and we are still alive and healthy."

"Maybe it's because I'm not in love with you or Chloe." said Clark, jokingly. Pete laughed.

"Maybe. But I think you could have told her. I think you two have never worked out because she really wasn't the one for you."

"Yeah, I have figured that out by now." he said, low.

"Look, Clark, I'm just trying to say Lois is a hell of a woman. I think she might be the one for you."

Clark felt his damn stomach jump again.

"And how the hell you know that?" he asked, nervous. Pete merely smiled.

"I have a good feeling."

Clark raised his eyebrows.

"You are really working in a video store or as a love advisor?" he asked.

"Love, huh?"

"Pete---" started Clark, sounding tired.

"Just kidding, man." he said, laughing.

Pete patted Clark's back in a goodbye gesture and turned around. Clark struggled with himself for a second then called.

"Pete?" The black man turned around. "Thanks. You're a great friend."

"So are you." answered Pete, smiling.

"Stop for a visit sometimes, huh?"

"I will." said Pete. "See you around, Clark. Or should I say 'Smallville'?"

Clark grinned. Pete smirked and turned around, entering at his car and waving while he drove away.

He sighed and closed the door, walking to the kitchen. It was nice to see Pete again. He had certainly put some strange ideas on Clark's mind. His dad, Lana, Chloe, his mom, they all had.

He just hoped these ideas didn't sweep him off his feet, he thought, grabbing a plate and putting it on the sink.

"Hey, Smallville." Clark almost dropped the place. "Is the Pete guy gone already?"

"Yes." he said, turning to face her. "He wanted to stop by the Daily Planet to see Chloe."

"Oh. Were he and Chloe ever an item?" she asked. Clark frowned.

"For Pete, yes, and so for me, but Chloe never seemed to like him more than as a friend." he answered. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just a guess." She filled a glass with water. Clark smiled.

"I thought you only drank alcohol." he teased. Lois punched him.

"Not really. I have the hots for water and orange juice too." She drank her water.

Clark frowned. 'Have the hots'...

"How did you like Pete?" he asked suddenly. Lois thought about it for a second.

"He seemed to be a nice guy." She smiled. "Very spotter."

Clark frowned again as he felt his heart race at the possibility. Had she--- No. It was just his imagination.

"Yeah." said Clark. "So, Lois, who's taking care of the Talon right now?"

"The new waitress." she answered. "She is a bit of a disaster, but I had to take a time for myself."

"Yes, you're very selfish." he teased.

"Will I have to use the nice little fork again?" she asked, threateningly. Clark laughed. "Oh, yes, it's time for me to kick your ass." He laughed even more.

"I doubt that." he said, teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" he nodded. Fast and agile like a cat, Lois filled a glass with water and threw the water on Clark's chest.

"Never underestimate a Lane, Smallville." She smiled teasingly and triumphantly. Clark narrowed his eyes playfully and opened the faucet, throwing water on Lois's jacket, leaving it soaking. He laughed mockingly. "Hey! How am I supposed to go to work like this?!" she said, angry, leaning against the sink. Clark walked closer to her.

"You should have thought of that before throwing water on me." Lois turned to find Clark's face close to hers.

"You'll pay for that." she said, low.

"Yeah? How?" he asked, his heart racing as Lois raised her face and their noses were almost touching.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"You don't wanna know." She raised her head even more.

Clark felt his face suddenly get wet as he heard her laugh. She had thrown water on him again. With his mind dizzy, he hadn't noticed that she had been filling her hands with water from the sink behind him.

Clark suddenly understood the meaning of flirting. He smiled. It was a really good composition of bickering.

She turned around. When she arrived at the door, she turned to him.

"You really are shortsighted." She smiled widely.

His heart raced. What if she really had--- No. But she hadn't. The words were just a coincidence.

She passed passed by the door and walked toward her car. He walked after her and grabbed a hosepipe beside the fence. He smiled.

"My revenge will be ruthless!" he yelled. She stopped.

"What are you gonna do, Farm Boy?" she said, as she turned around to face him. "Save me to death---" She stopped when she saw the hosepipe in his hand.

"Say you're sorry, Lane!" he said, smiling.

"Or what, Kent?" she asked, but very aware of the hosepipe.

"You don't wanna know." he said, imitating her. She started to walk toward him, her hands raised in a peace gesture.

"Fine, fine, I surrender. But only because I have to work later, allright, Smallville?"

"Hah, I knew you would surrender, you can't win from a farm boy, you know---"

She smiled as he talked. Time to use the best of what the general had taught her. Lois spinned and kicked the hosepipe off his hand. She quickly grabbed it and pointed to Clark.

"What were you saying, Skippy?" she asked, smiling triumphantly. He looked at her absolutely amazed. "Now you'll learn not to mess with a Lane." She opened the hosepipe.

Clark felt the water all over him. He was soaking. But he wouldn't give up, would he? No. He ran toward Lois and put his hands around hers, in the hosepipe. They both were struggling to turn it to the other one. They laughed loudly.

"I'm not gonna give up that easily, Lois!" he said.

"Me neither!" she said, laughing. "And I hope you're thirsty!" She turned the hosepipe to his mouth, making him swallow water. Clak put one hand on his throat, and started to cough. He fell down the floor, coughing hard. "Oh my God!" said Lois, trowing the hosepipe away and kneeling down Clark on the floor, putting a hand on his back. "I'm sorry, Clark! Are you okay?" He continued to cough hard, choking. "I'm sorry!"

He looked at her, smirking.

"I got you!" She opened her mouth shocked and started to punch him continually as he laughed.

"You---" But Clark grabbed her wrists and crushed her against the grass.

"Now you will feel my wrath," he said, shaking his wet hair, splashing water on Lois's face.

"What the hell---stop!!" she asked, laughing and shaking her own head, trying to avoid the water.

"Beg me."

Lois opened her eyes and faced him decidedly.

"Never." she said, raising her head, challenging him. They looked at each other for a second. Then, Lois looked at her side. She made an scared face. "Oh my God. Your mother."

Clark widened his eyes and followed Lois's look.

There was nobody there.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she rolled over him and smashed him against the grass.

"Got you." she said, smirking. Clark looked at her grinning, surprised. He could get rid of her anytime he wanted. If he wanted. But the truth was, he was finding, for his own surprise, all that bickering very fun.

_No, not bickering,_ he thought to himself. _Flirting._

"You should have seen the look on your face when I said it was your Mom!" she laughed. "What were you so scared about? Fine, we were in a very compromising position, but---"

"We still are." completed Clark. Lois smirked.

"Yeah."

They were locked in each other's eyes for the third time on the last fifteen minutes.

Clark's heart started to race again. Without knowing how did they get there, their faces were inches apart.

_Don't look at her lips..._

Too late.

He had never noticed how irresistible they were.

_Clark Kent, what are you thinking?_

But it was true. And her eyes weren't brown. They had a beautiful slight shadow of green.

_Stop with that._

And her face---

_Enough!_

Lois moinsted her lips and smiled teasingly.

"I think our games are getting a bit dangerous, Smallville..."

He got out of the trance and smiled equally teasingly.

"I agree."

She let go of him and stood up. He stood up too, feeling relief and, for his surprise, disappointment.

"I have to go." she said. "I gotta change my clothes before I get a cold."

Clark struggled with himself not to say anything about that.

"Yeah, me too."

They smiled at each other and Lois turned around, ready to leave. When she was almost arriving at her car, she turned to Clark, grinning.

"I think I am driving you crazy, after all." she said.

Clark felt his stomach fall to his knees. It was too much coincidence.

"Lois?" he called. "How long were you standing outside the kitchen's door while Pete and I were talking?"

Lois merely smiled.

"Long enough." she said.

Clark's heart raced again. He felt his head dizzy as he watched her drive away.

She had listened. She really had listened.

Well, it didn't mean anything, since he hadn't say anything that would compromise him, had he?

And why did he care?

Clark shook his head, walking inside house.

Those strange ideas were starting to sweep him off his feet.

_No,_ he thought. _She swept him off his feet._

Damn ideas.


End file.
